wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove
Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove (called Tristepin de Percedal in French dub) or Dally for short, is one of the main characters of the Wakfu: The Animated Series. He is a 16-year-old Iop who shows that he has strength rather than smarts. An Iop and Shushu Guardian, Percedal first encountered Yugo while being possessed by the Shushu he was supposed to guard; after Yugo smacked him out of it, Percedal swore a debt to him. He's a talented swordsman and a loyal ally, but he's also impulsive and sometimes arrogant, which often gets him into trouble.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakfu_(TV_series) History Background Not much is known of Percedal's past although apparently he used to be a farmhand, and his name includes "of Sadlygrove" which is probably where he's from. At some point he trained under a great Iop warrior named Goultard, from whom he picked up a fair number of idiosyncrasies, and trained to be a Guardian within the Order of the Guardians of the ShuShus. Before he passed away, Goultard entrusted Percedal with a small sword possessed by a Shushu named Rubilax, along with some kamas, and Percedal went his own way. During his early travels, he tried to help a village being harrassed by bandits but only made the trouble worse and the villagers drove him away. He then tried to help a damsel in distress which turned out to be a bwork in disguise, who knocked Dally out and made off with his kamas. It is eventually revealed that Percedal is the mortal reincarnation of the Iop god, who was the father of Goultard. Goultard assumed this status in Percedal's place for him because Percedal wanted to live a life of a normal person and remain with his family. Season 1 Percedal appeared while under the possession of his shushu Rubilax. As a Guardian, Percedal is responsible for making sure Rubilax does not escape its sword prison and possess its owner, or others, though when he is possessed by Rubilax he becomes a monster that is incredibly physically strong. He is questing with Yugo as repayment for Yugo's rescuing him from Rubilax's possession. He first assisted Yugo and the others when the forest creatures started to attack and turn the people of Yugo's village to wood. Their journey took them to Soft Oak. When they returned to the village he was there to witness that Nox aged Alibert and also the revelation of Yugo's ancestry and that he needed to go to Oma Island. Him and the others decided to assist Yugo and help reach the island. As they traveled Percedal faced many challenges with the group such as facing the Black Crow, curing three cursed princess, helping out Ruel's old gabbowl team. Also while traveling with the group he would also started to build a relationship Evangelyne and acted as an older brother figure to Yugo. Eventually the group reached Oma Island and met with Yugo's former caretaker Grandgaroulagran. When reaching Ohma island Percedal and the others encounter Nox and his army as they attempt to steal the wakfu of Grandgaroulagran. During the fight . Knowing the group needed to separate they decided to strengthen their bond by naming their group "The Brotherhood of the Tofu". As the team separated into two groups, Sir Percedal was a part of the group (Amalia, Evangelyne, and Ruel) that traveled to Amalia's homeland, the Sadida Kingdom to warn them of Nox's invasion and how he planned to steal the wakfu energy from the Tree of Life. Once they reached the Sadida Kingdom, the group encountered both Amalia's older brother, Armand and Master Joris, representative to the King of Bonta. Meeting with Armand, Dally saw how abrasive he was to those around him and how he attempted to flirt with Eva. This lead him to challenge the prince to a duel. As they battled it looked as if Percedal would win, but eventually Armand would over power him. This lead Percedal to tap into the powers of his ShuShu Rubilax and he quickly became overwhelmed by the influence of it. While Rubilax controlled his body he went on a rampage, and destroyed Evangelyne's bow while she tried to reason with him. This act caused a temporary strain in the two's relationship as Eva couldn't forgive this act and Percedal, ashamed of what he had done fled the arena. After leaving the Sadida Kingdom, Percedal was freed of Rubilax's influence. Feeling dishonored, he abandoned his title as Guardian, and buried Rubilax. He traveled the desert in search of the grave of his dead master. Dehydrated, blistered by the sun, and near death, he finally managed to find it. While paying homage to his master and telling him of everything he had experienced in his journey, it was revealed that his master had not truly died. After hearing about Percidal's situation, Goultrad decided to help Percidal regain his confidence and rebuild his relationship with Rubilax. This involved the Iop battling Rubilax barehanded, as he fought the Shushu it was revealed Rubilax would grow and get stronger with every hit. Dally would take advantage of this and cause the Shushu's immense size and weight to sink into the sand. After he defeated Rubilax he gained something of a respect from him. He resealed him into his sword and became a guardian again. During Nox's invasion of the Sadida Kingdom, Amalia and Eva where fighting against Nox's forces. Here Dally reunited with the group .They realized Nox's true plan was build several portals to bring his fortress closer to the Tree of Life, but were too late to stop it. He proceeded to summon his newest warrior Razortime. The battle with Razortime proved to be too much for them to handle alone. His stasis beams turned large portions of the forest into an ashen wasteland in an instant. As one such shot headed for Eva, he blocked it with his body, paying for her life with his own. Despite the sacrifice, the battle ended up one sided and ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of its wakfu, turning Amalia and the Sadida race into trees in the process. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to acquire. Unfortunately it didn't back far enough to before Percedal's death. After the battle ended with Nox's failure and retreat, the Brotherhood mourned the death of Sir Percedal as his remains had disappeared in battle. To honor of his strength and courage that he had showed in battle with his sacrifice, the Kingdom of Sadida had build a statue of him. Evangelyne would also write a book dedicated to Percidal's memory. Season 2 In the second season it is revealed that Sir Percedal survived Razortime. As Rubilax had spared him of death by taking his soul from his body instead of simply rescuing Percedal, Rubilax instead placed his own soul in Percidal's body and placed his soul inside the sword. While during the months in Rubilax's former vessel Percidal was able communicate with Evangelyne and told that he was alive. He told her travel to Rubilaxia, Rubilax's kingdom made from Vampyro's former castle, along various towns, and buildings. Percidal is soon reunited with Evangelyne when she and Remington are brought to Rubilaxia, not be reunited under better terms Evangelyne finds out that Sir Percidal's body is under the possession of Rubilax and that Sir Percidal's soul trapped within the sword that formerly housed Rubilax. During the confrontation between Rubilax (in Sir Percedal's body) and Evangelyne fight and Rubilax discovers that Percedal still has some control his body as he is unable to directly hit Eva. While they fight Percedal (inside Rubilax's sword) find himself being stolen by Remington under the impression that he is a powerful Shushu. Sir Percedal found himself confronting Rubilax on Crimson Claws Island along with the rest of the Brotherhood of Tofu (sans Yugo who is confronting Qilby), and the New Sufokia Navy. During the battle with Rushu he eventually finds himself reunited with his former master, Master Goultard who also appeared to confront Rushu. During the battle with Rushu, it is revealed that Goultard has become the new Iop god when he delivers a headbutt so powerful to Rushu, it literally levels the area around both of them and leaves Goultard standing before him bathed in golden energy. Faced against the power of the new Iop God, Rushu gathers all the Shushus to him (except Rubilax, Grufon and Remington's Shushus) and "eats" them. Now matching/exceeding Goultard's power, Rushu is able to knock Goultard down. Sir Percedal and Evangelyne intervene allowing Goultard to gather his wits, grab Rushu, and leap into the sky, propelling both of them through the portal to Shukrute right before it closes. Just before this leap in the dark, Goultard denies Sir Percedal a chance to follow and refers to him as "Papa", much to his confusion. This hints that Sir Percedal will soon be a father as well as hinting at the fact that Sir Percedal is the reincarnation of his father, the first lop god Special Episodes According to the three special episodes "Frozen Throne", "Ush", "Mountain of Dragons", six years in the future Sir Percedal and Evangelyne become parents to two twin children, Elely and Flopin Sadlygrove. Percedal and Yugo attack Ogrest on Mount Zinit after a new crisis threatens the Sadida kingdom and nearly forces Amalia Sheran Sharm into a marriage of convenience with Count Harebourg. Ogrest is finally rid of his madness through his father Otomai's intervention. It is also revealed that he was the reincarnation of the Iop God, but he loses his powers during the fight with Ogrest when he loses his right arm. He didn't care, though as he just wanted to be with his family. But entrusts Goultard, returned from the Shukrute, with the godly powers and responsibilities. He married Evagelyne at the end of the special episodes. Season 3 Percedal and his family are attacked by two members of The Siblings, (Poo and Toxine) who are after their children and Evangelyne. It is later revealed that Oropo, the leader of The Siblings, wants their children as the future Iop and Cra gods, respectively. After taking the battle outside, Adamai joins the fight. Being empowered by the Eliatrope Dofus, he dominates the fight, destroying Eva's bow in the process. He then pins Dally down, and uses his connection with Yugo to let him see through his eyes, showing Dally on the verge of death. Then, Adamai throws him off of a cliff. Elely rushes to join her father, and she and her father land at the bottom of the cliff. Adamai sends Poo after them, while presumably bringing Eva and Flopin th Oropo's tower of dreams. Dally is unconscious after the fall, and Elely drags him inside a hollow tree, where he can rest. Elely then battles Poo alone, while Dally makes a new pact with Rubi to prevent him from death. Rubi then connects with Dally, becoming his missing arm. Dally can now morph his new arm into any form he wants, such as a giant fist, or a sword. After Elely wins the fight against Poo, they use Recall potions to go to Oropo's Tower of Dreams after meeting up with the rest of the Brotherhood. As they climb the tower, they make it to the Iop level, and the demigod turns out to be Dark Vlad, or Goultard. Dally stays behind to battle Goultard, while the rest of the Brotherhood (Including Elely) moves on. In the process of their fight, they destroy all of the pillars and the entire rest of the tower collapses on Dally and Goultard, who was recently defeated. The next time we see Dally is when the pocket dimension was being destroyed, and when Eva was giving birth. Dally is reunited with the rest of his family after their son is born. When Yugo is transported to the Hyperzaap, Dally and Goultard go to join the fight as well. Then, Dally is transported to Inglorium along with his family. Personality Brave and loyal, Percedal never shies from battle or adventure, especially when he's protecting his friends. Even so, Dally can be the perfect example of why one should look before one leaps, as he so very often does so out of the frying pan and into the fire. Very often (and usually rightly so) called a Iop Brain, Percedal often acts the fool, and over dramatic, as he tends to act what he thinks is the ideal heroic adventurer or knight in shining armor, but often makes himself look stupid. Even so, Percedal has a very strong sense of honor and cannot stand by in the face of injustice and tyranny, and is always willing to protect those who cannot protect themselves. So even though he is most often the butt of a joke, Dally can show himself to be a true and noble hero. Dally likes challenges and fights so he tends to punch first and usually not bother asking questions later, which usually invites trouble, and he seems to have an oddly useful but annoying expertise on the classic adventure, including where dungeons are concerned. But in the end, Percedal has a stubborn yet strong will, he never gives up, and will face any danger to protect those close to him, especially his girlfriend (and eventual wife) Evangelyne. Appearance Percedal is a teenage Iop, lean muscled with orange hair somewhat shaped like a flame, he wears black pants and a long sleeveless white shirt with a red symbol on both the front and back, and matching shoes. He appears to have no nose. After his time in the desert and reunion with his master, Dally developed a deep tan similar to the Sadida people and wore his damaged shirt like a cape from then on and went about barefoot. He also got black markings, one below his left eye, another in his hair, and the last on his ear. The markings came from direct exposure to Rubilax's demonic Wakfu. Whenever he is possessed by Rubilax, Dally bulks up in muscle, gains tusk like fangs, and his voice changes to Rubilax's. Whenever he uses his Godly powers, he glows orange and his irises may or may not disappear, leaving his eyes pure white. At some point during Season 3, he lost his right arm, and later, Rubilax changed from a dagger to a replacement for his arm. Powers/Abilities *'Enhanced strength, speed, and stamina' - Percedal possesses the natural physical prowess characteristic to his race, which has been refined by his training under his Master Goultard. He is capable of surprising feats of strength, can run and jump impressively fast and high, and has a lot of energy. He once a ripped tree the size of a flagpole from its roots, and wield it like a staff and with little effort. While possessing his body, Rubilax showed that Percedal is capable of breaking and throwing large pieces of stone with ease. Likewise his reflexes are equally impressive, being able to dodge a shot from the expert marksman Remington at near point blank range with ease. He has also displayed impressive durability, being able to survive a fall from near the top of a mountain (though he passed out from pain shortly afterwards). His stamina and endurance are ridiculously high, as he is often injured in battle but continues to fight, and can traverse a desert, becoming severely sunburned and dehydrated yet fight well after a single night of sleep and a good meal. *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' - Percedal trained in swordsmanship after he came into possession of Rubilax. He is quite skilled, typically using both hands when wielding Rubilax in his broadsword form but he can do it one handed as well, and he appears to be ambidextrous. When trapped in the Shushu Dimension, even while armed with only the dagger sized blade used to contain Rubilax, he proved capable of defeating hordes of enemy Shushu with ease, with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and well time sword swings. *'Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant' - Percedal learned unarmed fighting from his master and often uses his fists, kicks, sometimes a reckless haphazard style that is unpredictable and can be either surprisingly effective or doesn't help at all. Although he is apparently skilled enough to beat several trained Sadida guards black and blue single-handedly. His fighting style appears as a mix of various martial arts, like Lucha libre, capoeira, kick-boxing, and more. *'Shushu possessing' - Percedal can let Rubilax possess him so that they can become a stronger form. Initially he only used this as a last resort as he has had problems controlling Rubilax since he usually succeeds in taking over his body. After earning Rubilax's respect, he became capable of entering this state with no risk. In this state, his already impressive durability improves immensely, being able to take most energy blasts with minor discomfort and was only slightly dazed by blows from the Shushu King Rushu (who was mentioned to have fought a god on level terms). Likewise his strength also improves to the point where he could rip apart Sufokia war mechs with little effort, and throw them a considerable distance without visible strain. He was also shown to be able to take down hordes of minor Shushu and momentarily daze Rushu after managing to punch the latter. *'Iop Instinct' - Normally, Iops like Percedal go by their gut instincts but some can achieve a state where they have virtually no cognitive thought and react on pure instinct. When Rubilax threatened to hurt Evangelyne, Percedal went into this state and fought all of Rubilax's drones and defeated them all single-handed without receiving a single wound in return because the one thought on his mind was defeating Rubilax so he could not hurt the girl he loves. *'Wakfu Enhancement' - Several times, Percedal demonstrated an apparent ability to enhance his attacks with his own Wakfu energy, making his attacks far more powerful. He can also concentrate a burst of his Wakfu to his feet, allowing him to jump far higher than normal, or use his Wakfu to move faster than the eye can follow for brief instances. His Wakfu is colored green. *'Godly Nature '- After awakening his true powers as the reincarnation of the lop God, Percedal gained a significant increase in strength, endurance, agility and lifespan. In this state his power manifests as an orange aura that renders him virtually impervious to all but the most powerful of attacks, as the only time he was actually seen wounded in this state was during his battle against Ogrest. He also proved strong enough to physically lift a mountain sized chunk of the Sadida Kingdom above ground level, exchange blows with the Dofus empowered Ogrest (who is considered more powerful than most gods) and effortlessly damage the latters Dragon companions with a single blow each. He also gained flight and his speed increased to the point where he could traverse the vast distance between the Sadida Kingdom and Dragon Mountain (which is at a distant part of the globe) in a matter of minutes. Relationships Evangelyne Upon meeting, Evangelyne regarded Percedal as an annoyance but as they traveled together, she came to care for him as a friend and respect his warrior prowess. Dally saw Evangelyne as a damsel in distress but soon came to respect her as warrior in turn. Over time, the two developed feelings for each other to where Percedal sacrificed himself to protect her, leaving her heartbroken. Though their bond would reunite them and they continued adventuring to the point where Percedal suggested they take a break and focus just being together, and they kissed having truly fallen in love with each other. As the manga and Season 2 Specials show, Dally and Eva eventually have two children of their own, and, at the end of the specials, get married. Rubilax For the most part, Percedal has a "frienemy" relationship with Rubilax. They often argue, Rubilax insulting Dally on a frequent basis and Dally often strikes Rubilax against rocks in retaliation. But for the most part, Rubilax cooperates with Percedal when they're in battle, and over time they begin to truly see each other as friends though Rubilax was too stubborn to admit it at first. Yugo After Yugo helped him break free of Rubilax's possession, Percedal swore to return the favor to the boy by aiding him on his quest. The two boys quickly develop a big brother/little brother bond and share a lot of adventures and misadventures together. When Percedal seemingly died in the battle against Nox, Yugo was devastated and wracked with guilt. But once the heroes found Dally alive and well, they happily shared a brotherly reunion, and Percedal continued to go on adventures with his friends. Amalia Percedal and Amalia share a stable friendship although they're probably the least closest friends among the Brotherhood of the Tofu. Percedal doesn't get Amalia's girlish ways and she usually regards him as a Iop Brain. Even so, they care enough for each other to risk their own lives to protect the other. Ruel Percedal has a fine friendship with Ruel but is aware of the Enutrof's stingy ways, that he doesn't show Ruel the respect one should for their elders. Even so, they are steadfast allies and occasionally Percedal listens to Ruel for advice (which is usually bad). Master Goultard Goultard is Percedal's master, the one who trained him to be a warrior and Shushu guardian. As such, Percedal idolizes his master with great respect and reverence. Goultard taught Percedal almost everything he knows, that the younger Iop picked up some of his master's quirks, and Goultard nicknamed his student Dally-O. Elely Elely is Sir Percidal's daughter and is one of the two twin children of Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove and Evangelyne. Both Percidal and Elely connect through their similar personalities. As Elely is a wild and unpredictable. She is also just proficient in using a sword and like Percidal formed a bound with Rubilax. She later showed her skills when her father and the other members of the Brotherhood were being held captive by Count Harebourg. Percidal and Eva became impressed by her fighting skills and ability to properly fuse with Rubilax. Flopin Flopin is Sir Percidal's son and is one of the two twin children of Percedal and Evangelyne, Elely is the daughter and is as wild and unpredictable as her father, while Flopin is the son and is as calm and cool as his mother, and is equally skilled with a wrist-mounted crossbow. When their parents and the other members of the Brotherhood were being held hostage by Count Harebourg, they storm the palace to rescue them. Flopin used his mom's bow to help free the Brotherhood. Percedal and Eva were both impressed by his fighting skills. Category:Animated Series Category:The Brotherhood of the Tofu Category:Iop Category:Shushu Guardian Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Iop Brain